Twincest
by Ollieboii
Summary: Zack questions his sexuality after sex ed. Cody's head over heels. Bailey's a yaoi fan. And London is just as clueless as ever. Yaoi. First chapter is dedicated to Fang1998. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Full summary: After a sex education on the S. Zack questions his sexuality when he's aroused by the pictures of men but not the pictures of women, after finally accepting his homosexuality he begins to panic when he sees Cody in a whole new way. But Cody has a secret of his own. Takes place just after Break up in Paris so Cody and Bailey are single. Slight Bailey bashing in beginning but it goes away.

Warnings: Twincest, yaoi, that's boy on boy love, Lemons in later chapters, strong language and extremely shy Cody.

A/N: Uhhhh I have such a bad headache but this needed to be done!

Twincesttwincesttwincest

Chapter one: Sex Education

I woke up to my twin brother Cody shaking me.

"Come on Zack. We're gonna be late."

I groaned. "Go on your own I'll catch up."

"Zack i can't everyone'll stare at me."

Damn! I forgot about Cody's shyness. I sighed and got up, i hurried to get dressed. Cody just stood by the door, quietly waiting. He wasn't always shy, just since we came to the ship, he's not used to being with so many people, and the break up with Bailey didn't help. Now he's clinging to me endlessly. It's not too bad 'cause it turns out Cody is pretty good at fighting games such as; Street Fighter, Smash Brawl, Naruto etc. I never knew before because we never had fighting games back at the hotel. Mum always said they were too violent, and as soon as we were old enough we didn't spend that much time together.

"Ok I'm ready." I said, quickly running my fingers through my hair.

"'K." He replied, opening the door. I followed Cody out of the room before turning to lock the door. "Wow! You remembered to lock the door!"

"Yeah my brain grew over night." I stated sarcastically.

Cody laughed and i laughed with him. He didn't joke around anyone else, didn't laugh, barely even spoke, only ever with me. While i loved that i was closest to him, i knew i couldn't let his quietness last. He needed to interact with others; i can't always be there for him.

We jogged to class not wanting to be late.

"Ah Zack and Cody, "Miss Tutweiler(sp?) Said as we entered, all eyes turned to us and Cody quickly ducked behind me, "Well," she continued, stealing a swift glance at the clock, "You're just a little late, so I'll go easy on you. No detention, but i want you to stay behind and help me tidy up. Ok?"

"Yeah." I said, mentally cursing Cody for his refusal to sprint in the corridors. I faintly registered Cody releasing a quiet "Fine."

We took our seats at the back of the class, i sat straight in front of the door, for an easy get away, and Cody sat to my left. Bailey and London sat at the front, whispering to each other, probably moaning about Cody and Baileys break up. Three weeks and still gossip travels around the boat about it, poor Cody. Woody was dozing in his seat by the window and i honestly pay no attention to anyone else.

"Well class today we're going to be doing 'sex education." Miss Tutweiler said. A flurry of groans was released from the class, all except...London?

"Woohoo!" London squealed, "Text education!"

"Uhhhh. No London 'Sex' education." Miss Tutweiler explained.

"What education?" London asked. God! She can't really be that dumb, can she?

"Sex London and to explain it, here's Mr Blanket." More groans. Way to connect with your students Miss T.

Mr Blanket came in and without saying a word, inserted a DVD, pressed play, then left.

We need new teachers.

sstiptonsstiptonsstipton

Halfway through the DVD i realized something; little Zack wants to 'party'. But the thing is, we haven't even got to the part with the girls yet, so i have an erection over seeing some naked guys.

"Ok," Said Miss Tutweiler, "We'll continue this after lunch."

Everybody got up and left for the sky deck, everyone except me and Cody, we always go to the . room. We got there and unlocked the door, the teacher trusts Cody like majorly, and then went inside.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be back in a min." I said, walking into the con-joined (sp?) bathroom. I walked into a cubicle and locked the door behind me. Dropping my jeans and boxers i wrapped my hand around my cock and began to stroke, my mind filled with the kind of images you'd find in a playboy magazine, but no matter how many dirty thoughts filled my mind i just couldn't cum. My thoughts rushed back to what gave me the erection in the first place, naked guys. It's worth a try, i thought. I closed my eyes and pictured the guy from the video, dripping wet, kissing my body. I began to moan. My climax grew closer and closer, until i finally burst cumming in my hand. I panted trying to catch my breath. That was the strongest climax I'd ever felt. Maybe i was gay? No. No, i liked girls, right? Maybe...maybe i was bi?

Twincesttwincesttwincest

A/N- I hated my sex Ed class. The same shit video year after year, always the boy enters the girl. Never ever the really hot guy you met in college pounds your tight ass into the mattress. Mmmm. Freshman year god that was fun.

Anyway hope you enjoyed feel free to review...no seriously it's free it's just that button there. The one that says 'Review' with the little bubble next to it. Click it. Click it. Go on. Click it. I want at least two reviews to carry on or I'm scrapping' it! Flames count! Angry or happy! Just click the damn button! ...please...*Cries*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I forgot to say last time, I do not own the Suite life series or the Sprouse brothers. T.T

Aboataboataboataboat

Chapter 2: Punishment

I came to the conclusion that, yes, i am bisexual. But i don't care 'cause i still like girls so it doesn't mean i suddenly have to date guys. Not that i wouldn't like to date a guy. What would be my kind of guy? Perhaps a sporty brunette? Or a spunky redhead? A cute blonde? They'd definitely have to have a good sense of humour.

"You okay in there Zack?" Cody called.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine, be right out." I replied. I cleaned myself off, washed my hands then went back into the room.

I walked over to Cody who was slicing a tomato. "Whatcha making'?" I asked.

"Tomato and cheese Panini." He answered.

"Cool." Not many people knew that I and Cody had become vegetarian, it did only happen a month ago.

Cody finished the Panini's and we ate them while sharing small talk.

But soon enough it was time to go back to class. We walked back and once again took our seats.

Miss Tutweiler pressed play on the video and it continued: Part 2: The Female Body. Great. I'm gonna have yet another boner!

But i didn't. Not the slightest bit of arousal. I even cringed a bit. Sigh I'm so gay. But i didn't have a problem with that. None at all.

"Well that's it." Miss Tutweiler said when the video ended. Wow. Little Zack's asleep. Cool. "You can all go now, except Zack and Cody of course."

Damn! She remembered! Everyone left, some with disgusted faces others looking happy. Weirdoes. Me and Cody were left in the room with Miss T.

"Okay boys, "She started, "Cleaning supplies are in the closet, "She waved her hand in the general direction of the closet, "I want the windows cleaned, the chalkboard scrubbed, the gum removed from the desk, the floor vacuumed and swept, as well as all the stains scrubbed out, the doodles cleaned from the desks, the spit balls and gum removed from the ceiling and wash the scuff marks off the walls. I'll be back to check in five hours."

Five hours! This is worse than a detention! She handed Cody a paper with the list of tasks on. Well, not tasks...torture! Then she left. Once again, new teachers.

"Well, "Cody said as soon as she was gone. "It's not that bad."

"Not bad? Cody! Five hours! Cleaning! Scrubbing! And there had better be gloves in there because there's no way I'm touching the gum without them, and also how do we get it off the ceiling? I mean, come on! What? Are there step ladders in the closet or something? I highly doubt that! Cause, its lik-"

"We had better get to work."

"Are you listening?"

"Hmm, we should probably split the jobs to make it go faster."

"Ok." I sighed.

"So I'll do the windows, the floor and the walls. You'll do the ceiling, the desks and the chalkboard. Okay?"

"Ok."

We went into the closet and got the supplies we needed, for Cody: a cloth, a bottle of glass cleaner, a broom, the vacuum, rubber gloves, and a small bucket of water with a separate cloth for the walls, for me: rubber gloves, gum scrapper, thank god! a cloth, a bucket of soapy water, stepladders (Seriously!), and a separate cloth for the chalkboard.

!

In just a few minutes, i was bored. But Cody however seemed to be enjoying it. Hmm, he'd be a good boyfriend, good cook, could help me clean the cabin, funny, good at video games...Why did Bailey break up with him? Sigh. If only he wasn't my brother.

"Hey!" I screamed in a sudden realization. "Didn't Miss T say we had to stay behind and 'help her' clean?"

Cody raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, she did didn't she." He said after a second's thought. I groaned.

"Stupid bitch." I murmured.

"ZACK! Don't you dare use that language!"

"Fine." I huffed. I hated when Cody was mad at me."Sorry."

"I forgive you." He said flashing me an adorable smile...-wait! Adorable? Damn!

Reallycrapcliffhanger

A/N: This is my pathetic effort at suspense. I'm gonna do the next chapter in Cody and Bailey's Pov's the only Bailey pov. I might do more Cody pov's but ehh i might make it a one-off.

Ohtheabsolutelyshitsuspense


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ohh...cheese and crackers.

.God. I find my brother attractive. My twin! This is so wrong!

"Zack!" Cody yelled waving his hand in front of my face.

Cody pov.

"Are you okay? You've been staring at the same spot on the wall for about ten minutes." I said, placing my left hand on my hip, the other holding the broom.

"Uhh uhh n-nothing's wrong!"He stuttered turning red. I smirked inwardly. Yeah! Yet another chance for contact with Zack!

"You've gone red. Are you sure you're feeling ok, Zacky?" I said calmly, pressing the back of my hand to his forehead.

"Um well no i-I'm fine, Code's." EEEEHHH! He called me Code's! I love when he calls me that!

"Well, I hope so." I placed a feather light kiss to his forehead. Then jumped as far away as possible after hearing a gasp coming from the doorway. Please not Miss Tutweiler. Please not Miss Tutweiler. I chanted in my head.

"Uhh hi Bailey." Zack said.

Bailey pov.

I was on my way to hand in my history essay early. I reached the classroom and opened the door, when i saw what was occuring i gasped.

Cody Martin kissed Zack Martin. It was only on the forehead but still! .! My deepest secret: I'm a yaoi fan! And my fav couple is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin! AHHH! I LOVE TWINCEST! But i needed to stay calm...calm...very very calm...-

"OMG Cody that was so sweet! Are you and Zack in LOVE?"

"What?" They screamed in unison.

"... Bye guys!" I squeaked then ran, essay still in hand. Wow. Man i hope those two end up together!

Cody pov

"Umm i-I'll be right back." I said running out of the room.

Zack pov

Weird. Cody seemed really panicked. Maybe he likes me back? No! No Zack! He just panicked 'cause Bailey saw us in an awkward moment.

Timeskip

Cody came back and we continued cleaning. We did it all in silence.

Timeskip

About three hours later we were done. Looking out the freshly cleaned windows i saw it was just starting to get dark.

"D-do you w-want some d-dinner Zack?" Cody said. Wondering why he stuttered so much i looked over and saw he was shivering. Duh of course he's shivering idiot! It's winter for god's sake! He's wearing a flimsy t-shirt!

I walked over and slung my jacket around him, then smiled.

"I'd love to." I said.

"O-ok. Thanks for this." He said, gesturing to my jacket which he pulled tighter around his shoulders.

"No prob," I replied,"You're my brother. I can't let you be cold."

Cody Pov

"Oh right. Yeah. 'Cause we're brothers." I said looking at my feet as i started walking to the room. Sigh. If i wasn't your brother would you still care?

Reallyshortsorry

A/N sorry it's short. The next will be longer, i promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Relocation

After me and Cody got dinner we walked back to our cabins but stopped outside the doors. We stood in an awkward silence for a while until Cody spoke.

"L-listen Zack about what Bailey said earlier-"

"It's ok Code's." I interrupted, "Night." I said placing a kiss to his cheek. When i pulled back his entire face was red.

"N-night Zacky." He said before disappearing into his room. I followed his lead and went into my room.

"Hey Zack. What's up man? You look like you just got dumped or somethin'." Marcus said from his bed. He's been ill for the past three days so he's been in the infirmary. This is the first time he's been allowed in the room.

"Oh uh it's nothing dude."

"Zack there's somethin' up. Did a girl reject you?"

"No. I haven't even been with anyone but Cody lately."

"Man...Listen..um you really need to stop spending all your time with Cody."

"Why?"

"Zack! He's a dork! And a mute!"

"He's not a damned mute! I've told you! He talks around me!"

"Well not around anyone else he doesn't!"

"That's his choice!"

"Geez Zack! I'm sorry."

"No you're not!" I said, my voice had slowly become higher throughout the argument and cracked when i spoke.

"Sheesh calm down. Your voice is so high, if you had a lisp you'd sound gay."

"What's wrong with me being gay?" I screamed in defence. I only realized what i was saying when I'd already said it. Marcus sat there and just stared at me. Until:

"Get out."

"W-what?"

"Get out! I'm not sharing my room with a faggot!"

"I've been here longer than you!"

"Hmm," Marcus hummed, a smirk slowly taking place. "I bet you haven't outed yet have you." He said. More a statement than a question.

"N-no."

The smirk grew into a grin. "Well then. We have a deal."

"Huh?"

"You don't ever come near me again and you can stay in the closet as long as you want. But speak to me or come near me and I'm gonna out you're little pansy ass." He got up and walked past me to open the door. "I'll be back in an hour if you're not gone...well i think I've already said it enough."

He left slamming the door behind him. I collapsed onto my bed taking a minute of peace before starting to pack my stuff up.

"What are you doing Zack?" I looked up to see Cody standing at the door.

"Uh M-Marcus kicked me out."

"Oh! Why? Never mind that. You can stay with me if you want."

"What about Woody?"

"He can move in here can't he."

"Yeah i guess." I said then continued packing.

"Need help?"

"Nah I'm fine."

"Ok, So um why is Marcus kicking you out?"

"I'll tell you later. When Woody isn't looking over your shoulder."

Cody turned around to see Woody behind him.

"Woody! How long have you been standing there?" Cody asked.

"Long enough to know why Zack's packin'." He said.

"Oh." I said.

"So i best be movin' in here huh?"

"If that's ok."I said.

"Yeah sure."

"Ok. Thanks. Both of you."

Packyourbagsboy

Twenty minutes later we had everything swapped round. Cody and I were sat on his bed.

"So you gonna tell me why Marcus seems to have developed a hatred for you."

"Mm mmay."

"What?"

"Amm may."

"Zack!"

"Fine." I took a deep breath before saying it. "I'm... gay, Code's." I lowered my head in shame, not wanting to see the disappointed look that was bound to be on my brother's face.

I heard a giggle and snapped my head up. Cody was looking at me with a gentle smile on his face, "Is that all?"

"Y-yeah."

"That's stupid!"

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm gay too." He said, completely calm.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

I leaped forwards hugging him. "Wow." I repeated my previous statement.

"Yeah, i got that." Cody said, but hugged me back.

"Oh God!" I said jumping back. "What are we gonna tell Mom? And Dad? They're coming to visit when we stop in Spain!"

"Crap you're right."

I blinked, frozen to the spot.

"What now?"

"Y-you swore! You're Cody you don't swear!"

"Woah! Cody swore?"

Me and Cody both looked 'round at the door to see Bailey again.

"Hey Bailey." Cody said.

"Yeah he did! He said 'Crap'!"

"No way!" Bailey said.

"Sheesh am i not allowed to swear?" Cody whispered, withdrawing to quiet mode.

"NO!" Bailey and me screamed in unison.

"So what brings you here Bailey?" Cody said, ignoring us.

"Oh yeah, i wanted to apologize for earlier. It was wrong for me to assume that just because you gave him a small kiss you're together. I mean that'd be like me assuming that because Zack's on your bed that you...Why is Zack on your bed?"

"Marcus kicked him out for being gay." Cody said, with an annoyingly straight face.

"Cody!" I yelled.

"What? She already knew i was gay."

"Huh?"

"Yeah didn't you know Cody was gay?" Bailey asked.

"Not until just before you came in."

"Oh."

"Wait, when did he tell you?"

"On our date. He blurted it out when i yelled at him for yelling at me."

"Oh."

"Sorry i didn't tell you sooner Zacky."

"Zacky? OMG SO KAWAII!" Bailey screamed.

"Uh why does she keep saying kiwi?"

"Uh Kawaii, Zacky. It means cute in Japanese."

"You think we're cute?" I gasped.

"Yeah Bailey's a yaoi fan."

"Oh my god!...what's yaoi?"

"Yaoi is boy on boy action." Bailey explained.

"Come again."

"Guys kissing, going on dates, having sex-"

"Woah!" I said covering Cody's ears. "Don't you dare destroy Cody's innocence."

"He sat through the sex ed video."

"Nu-uh he was reading his book. Right Code's?"

"Uh yeah."

"Not the book i gave you was it Cody?" Bailey said.

"Um."

"Book...you...gave...him...? Oh dear god no! Code's are you reading that yaoi thing?"

"...yes..." Cody whispered with a sigh.

"...can i see?" I whispered back.

"Yes! Another yaoi fan!" Bailey cheered.

"I haven't even seen it!"

"I'll get it." Cody said, digging through his school bag. He handed me a small book.

"Uhh reading." I groaned.

"Actually it's more like a comic book." Cody said.

"Hmm. Comic book filled with gay guys." I mused. Opening on a random page. Two identical boys were sat kissing in a Ferris wheel booth. Flicking to another i saw one of the boys licking the other's collarbone. "Wow."

"Yep he loves it." Bailey said to Cody.

"Where can i get these?" I asked, eyes still glued to the page.

"Oh You have to order them online." Bailey answered. Duh. We're on a boat. Idiot.

"Well it's almost curfew. See you guys in class tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday." Cody pointed out.

"Well...bye."

Bailey left.

"Guess we should get to bed huh?" Cody said.

"Wait."

"Huh?"

I leaned over and gave him a chaste peck on the lips.

"G'Night Code's."

"G-goodnight Zacky." We both climbed into bed and i turned the light off. Cody immediately fell asleep. I sat and devised a plan to get together with Cody. I want us to have what those guys in the comic have.

After a while i had everything worked out. Operation Woo Code's was underway. I quietly climbed out of bed, went to his dresser, grabbed the torch in my suitcase resting on the top, opened his clothes drawer and got rid of any baggy clothes. Even his boxers. I took all his clothes and sneaked out the suite. I 'disposed' of his clothes ( I put 'em in the ocean). Then carefully slipped back into the suite and into bed. I slept well knowing part one: Make sure i can see his cute ass at all times, was done, the skinny jeans and such would really compliment his figure...jeez could i sound gayer?

Andsoitbegins

A/N Yay unicorns! Well there's one way to sound gayer. T.T


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Operation Woo Code's Part 2: Jealousy

"Morning Code's." I said as Cody took a seat at the juice bar. My plan had worked! He was in dark blue skinny jeans, white converse and a light purple shirt, the sleeves of which were rolled up to his elbows.

"Hi Zacky. You wouldn't happen to know what happened to my clothes would you?" He asked in an accusing yet calm tone.

"Uhh...you're wearing them?" I said, putting on an innocent look.

"Sigh. Maybe Woody stole them. Seen him?"

"Aqua lounge."

"Thanks."

Cody left in search of Woody and his missing clothes...which were miles and miles behind us in a soggy pile of bagginess...evil bagginess!

"Hey Zack." I looked up to see Bailey sitting in the seat Cody had vacated.

"Hi Bailey. You know i never see you coming you just appear."

"Maybe I'm a secret agent."

"Yeah fighting for evil and poisoning my brother's innocence with your damned sexy yaoi."

"How did you say that with a straight face?"

"Tones of practice."

"Cool."

"By the way i need your help."

"With?"

"Do you know any other gay guys?"

"Hmm not on the ship."

"Damn!"

"But i heard we're getting new students from Spain. You could try and find a boyfriend during the four days we're docked."

"Maybe but I'm not sure I'll have time. Mine and Cody's parents are visiting."

"They don't know you're gay?"

"I didn't even know until yesterday Bailey."

"Wow, that soon and you're looking for a boyfriend."

"Actually not a 'real' boyfriend more of a fake one to make someone jealous."

"Ah. Cody?"

"...yes."

"I knew it! An extreme yaoi fan like myself can tell these things!"

"Sigh. You're still no help if you can't get me a 'fake' relationship."

"Fake relationship?" Asked a tall brunette boy, coming over to lean against the juice bar, "Let me guess. Trying to make someone jealous perhaps?"

"Uhh yeah."

"I have the same problem. See the little redhead," He said, pointing over his shoulder. I looked to see a small boy with fiery ginger hair, probably just a little smaller than me, laughing with a couple of other boys, both taller than him. "I've had a major crush on him for just over a month now. I managed to convince him to go on a date with me, but he's just too innocent and naive, he thought of it as just friends getting dinner. It wouldn't have bothered me that much if the little brat hadn't kissed me.

"So you wanna make him jealous?"

"Bingo. The names Ethan. You?"

"Zack. So you'll be my fake boyfriend?"

"Sure. As long as you and Cody let me and Brat hang out with you."

"Sur- how do you know Cody's name?"

"I've kinda been eavesdropping a little. So i heard about you trying to get Cody jealous. He is the one you're trying to impress right?"

"Yeah."

"So what is he? Like a roommate, a friend, just a guy you thinks cute?"

"Well um actually he's my brother."

"Older or younger?"

"Younger by ten minutes."

"Twins?"

"Yep."

"That's cute."

"Ethan, I'm bored can we go now?" Said the redhead, tugging on Ethan's sleeve and looking like a kicked puppy."

"Sure," Ethan replied, then looked at me. "Pick you up at eight Zack."

"'K." I nodded.

"Aww Ethan found a new friend." The boy commented, making me internally face palm. How innocent? Even my Code's isn't that bad!

"Come on Brat." Ethan said walking off, the redhead followed.

"So you got a date Zack?" I turned around to see Cody sat next to Bailey.

"Yeah. I did. His name's Ethan."

"Oh. Well i hope you have fun." He said, putting on a smile. I could tell it was fake 'cause it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah i will. Ethan's a really great guy." I mentally fist pumped when i saw the flash of jealousy appear in Cody's eyes.

"Humph yeah I'm sure he is." He snapped then got up and started walking back to the cabin.

"Attention passengers," Bellowed a voice through the large intercom speaker. "We are two hours away from docking in Spain."

"That means it's only two hours till my parents board."

"How are you gonna go on your date with your parents here?"

"I'll just tell 'em i met a cute girl and I've got a date. They won't question it."

"Ok. If you're sure."

"I am."

-19:00-7 o'clock-

"Zack, where are you going?" Mom said, ruining my attempt at sneaking off.

"Uh sorry Mom but I've got a date tonight."

"Oh it's ok sweetie. You go enjoy yourself, I'll just join Kurt and Cody at the pool."

"'K. See ya tomorrow Mom."

"Bye baby. Oh, and here for good luck." She said placing a kiss to my forehead. I was about to thank her then remembered I'm supposed to act normal.

"Eww Mom!"

"Sorry sweetie. Now get going! Wouldn't want to keep her waiting would you?"

"Heh no." I replied, taking my leave. Ethan said he'd pick me up at eight but from where? My phone started ringing so i pulled out my pocket. I looked at the caller id then answered.

"Hey Bailey."

"Hi Zack I'm with Ethan he wants to talk to you."\par

"Ok."

"Hey Zack it's Ethan."

"Hi."

"I wanted ask what number your cabin was, oh, and to tell you to wear something nice tonight."

"Ok, i will and it's room (A/N I don't know so i made a random number!) 742-3."

"Thanks Zack. See ya later."

"Yeah." He hung up.

I made my way to mine and Cody's cabin.

"Hey Code's." I said walking in.

"Hey Zack." What no 'Zacky'? "D-do you want h-help getting ready for your… Date?" He asked, saying the word 'date' venomously.

"I'd love that Code's. "I replied, beaming at him. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"O-ok Zacky." YES! Zacky! Even my own brother can't resist my charm!

"Thanks." I said, placing a seemingly innocent kiss to his cheek. "Alright! If you wanna help, you can pick me an outfit while i take a shower."

"K." An idea suddenly flashed into my head. I turned my back to Cody to hide my smirk, and began stripping right in front of him.

"Z-Zacky? What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. "We've seen each other naked tones of times."

"Y-yeah! When we were little!"

"Oh! So now we're older you don't wanna look at me anymore?"

"Zacky..sigh i didn't mean that."

"I-i know...sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry. I should be sorry. It's not like you can look that different, right?"

Cody pov (A/N Yes! Another)

Oh how wrong i was! Zack was so different! He had the beginnings of a six pack, wider shoulders, and that ass! It looked so firm! When he turned to walk into the bathroom i caught view of his strong legs, dusted with pale blonde hair, and a little happy trail leading down to his uncircumcised cock. I quickly tore my eyes away. The bathroom door clicked shut behind him. I rose and walked over to Zack's still unpacked suitcase.

I picked out a teal t-shirt with a white collar that hugged Zack's slightly feminine curves, some white skinny jeans and his light blue and trainers with white laces. Digging around in the suitcase for his white and grey bracelet my hand brushed against a piece of paper. Curious i grabbed it and tugged. What emerged was a photo of Zack a few years ago, he had a little golden hoop in his ear. Hmm earing?

"Hey Zacky?"

"Yeah?"

"Is your ear still pierced?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you have any earrings with you?"

"No. I left 'em at home."

"Ok. I'll be right back."

"Alright."

I left the cabin, photo still in hand, and made my way to Bailey's cabin.

"Bailey?" I called quietly as i knocked on her door.

"Cody? Egh!" London said, grimacing as she opened the door. "What do you want?"

"I was gonna ask Bailey if i could borrow one of her stud earrings."

"She's not here but if you want you could take one of my old ones."

"Really?"

"Yeah sure i don't need 'em, but the question is why do you?"

"For Zacky."

"He has pierced ears?"

"Just his left one."

"Prove it."

I handed her the photo of Zack. "See."

"Oh cool. Alright come on in. What kind do you want?"

"Um just something simple."

"Colour?"

"Blue-ish-teal."

"Um right. How about this?" She said pulling out a small light blue smiley face.

"Perfect." I said as she dropped it into my outstretched hand. "So what do you want in return?"

"I want you to come back every now and again and take some of my old earrings."

"That's it?"

"Well, i also want you to get your ear pierced."

"What?"

"Yeah, it'll be cool, but get your right one pierced."

"Why?"

"Um 'cause earrings come in pairs, a left and a right. Duh."

"No London. You can put either in any ear."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"So will you do it?"

"Sigh, fine."

"Yay, now please leave. I'm about to start painting my toenails." She said shooing me out. The door closed behind me and i walked back to my cabin.

When i got in Zack was already dressed and was searching through his suitcase.

"Whatcha looking for?"

"Bracelet."

"Oh ok." I said nodding. He looked up and noticed the earring in my hand.

"What's that?" He said, pointing at it.

"An earring."

"Sigh. Yeah, i can see that Code's. I mean, why do you have it?"

"It's for you to wear on your...date." I hated saying that. Zacky was mine! No-one else's! Mine!

"Thanks." He said, standing up and taking it from me.

Zack pov

I walked over to the mirror and pushed the earring in, clipping it at the back.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked turning around.

"It-it looks great." Cody replied, his voice taking on a sad tone. I didn't have time to ask why because a knock at the door interrupted.

"That must be Ethan." I said, walking past Cody to answer the door, Ethan stood on the other side. "Hey."

"Hey sweetie, ya ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Later Code's."

"Bye Zacky! Have fun." He replied. I joined Ethan outside, closing the door, before turning to him.

"So where we going?"\

"They have that Spanish buffet on the sky deck, so we're gonna get a table by the railing and act romantic."

"Hmm, 'kay."

"I asked my friends, Jordan and Kasey, to convince Brat into going to the buffet, and, i Bailey also agreed to get Cody out there."

"Cool!"

"Yeah."

"By the way um..what's...er..his name?"

"You mean the Brat's?" I nodded. "Mitchell."

"So how do you know he's gay?"

"I don't. But then again in the thirteen years I've known him he's never been with anyone, never even showed any interest."

"What about during sex ed?"

"We didn't have classes together so i wouldn't know."

"Ah."

We got to the sky deck and i couldn't contain my gasp. There were Spanish decorations all over. I quickly scoped around and panicked when i saw my parents eating dinner with Moesby and London.

"Shit!" I said ducking behind Ethan.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My parents! I can't let them see me!"

"Don't worry. There are tons of people between our table and theirs."

"Fine." I said, though I was still unsure, I took my seat at the table.

Spanishtheme

A/N: So I want your thoughts. Should Carey and Kurt see Zack and Ethan? Let me know. I'll try to set up a vote on my profile so visit that or just tell me in a review. This is my longest chapter so far! :)


End file.
